


I have to do what?

by pledis_17



Series: The story of the Lee Family [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Only a lil with Jihoon for a bit!, Parenthood, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledis_17/pseuds/pledis_17
Summary: Jeonghan goes back to the office and Jihoon has to watch Seungcheol like a dad usually does.





	I have to do what?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted Seungcheol’s 1 year anniversary with them but hehe I will be going back and forth with random lil moments so :-) - 
> 
> Jihoon has to watch Seungcheol without Jeonghan and he’s scared shitless. (1 month after they adopted Seungcheol).

“I have to do what?” Jihoon asks with a wince, “I have been listening to my music really loud lately so could you re-“

“You have to watch Seungcheol tomorrow like you know, a father should do with their kid?”

 _Father_. The word was so foreign to Jihoon and it was taking sometime to getting used too. He felt like he was ready to take on the complication of fatherhood, he felt like he practically raised Seokmin. But, with Seungcheol it is an entire different ballpark and Jihoon is scared.

“But, Cheol clings to you a lot. What are you doing tomorrow?” Jihoon asks shyly, “What is it for?”

Jeonghan smiles as he sits next to Jihoon in their shared bed, “I have to go back to the office, and back to the orphanage uh I think it’s the same one as Seungcheol’s. New kids, different situations. I’ve been out for awhile getting Seungcheol and you comfortable and I think he’s okay.”

Jihoon tries not to frown too visibly but when he feels Jeonghan trying to crease out the lines in his cheeks and forehead he knows he fails. He shouldn’t feel like taking care of his, son. (That’ll take awhile to get used too).

“He likes you, Jihoon.” Jeonghan says too kindly that Jihoon felt like he was one of the kids Jeonghan talks too at his work. He was being babied and he didn’t know how he felt about it.

“Does he? Everytime I sit next to you two he seems like I am going to ruin his life or steal you away.” Jihoon admits as he slouches his shoulders forward, he should not feel this much anxiety over taking care of his kid.

Jeonghan kisses Jihoon on his cheek, moving slowly to his jaw and nose then his lips. Jihoon felt overwhelmed all around, he should be able to do this and he is going to have too. But, the idea of Jeonghan leaving the both of them made him feel gross and he felt even more awful for feeling gross.

“You’re going to be fine, babe. Seriously, you’re more than capable and you keep downplaying how great you are.” Jeonghan says reassuringly as he kisses Jihoon on lips, “We love you.”

Jihoon feels himself shutter at the word “We” cause it wasn’t just Jeonghan who loves him, Seungcheol, his kid now loves (well Jeonghan says he does) him.

“Now, we should sleep.”

Jihoon nods tiredly as he flops into the bed and automatically gravitates closer to Jeonghan. The older wraps his arms loosely around Jihoon, and Jihoon finds a comfortable place to push his face into him. His heart felt like it was going to come through his chest and Jihoon hated it.

The morning came by sooner than expected and Jihoon watched anxiously as he followed Jeonghan around as he got ready for work. He helped lower Jeonghan’s sleek black tie around his neck and knot it slowly. Jihoon always liked how Jeonghan looks when he dresses up, he just likes how Jeonghan looks all the time.

“I’m going to say goodbye to Cheol, and he’ll usually fall back asleep after he wakes up. So you have some time.”

Jihoon nods as he waits by Seungcheol’s bedroom door when Jeonghan goes to say goodbye and he hears the familiar kiss on his forehead. Seungcheol lets out a content hum and doesn’t move after.

“I love you, and if there’s any problems and I know there won’t be just call.” Jeonghan says as he cups Jihoon’s cheeks in his hands and kisses him hard and filled with love.

Jihoon groans a little in the kiss, “Alright, go.”

Jeonghan waves as he closes the door and he was really gone. It was a Jihoon and Seungcheol day, and Jihoon felt like his heart was going to burst from how loud it was thumping in his chest. Jihoon grabs the remote and turns on the tv for background music but he assumes Seungcheol will want breakfast.

Jihoon grabs pancake mix, some chocolate chips, and measuring cups. Who doesn’t like pancakes? Jeonghan always likes when Jihoon makes pancakes so he assumes Seungcheol will. And, kids like chocolate in about almost things so Jihoon felt like this would be a right way.

Jihoon heats up the oven top and sets up the pan and sprays the pam. The sizzling wasn’t loud for once thank god and Jihoon starts to mix the pancake ingredients together and dropping in like six handfuls of chocolate chips.

“Ah, what to do. What to do.” Jihoon mummers as he reaches up to grab two nearby plates, “Why are you so nervous, Lee Jihoon?”

After setting up the plates and attending to the pancakes. Jihoon hears a chair scooting from behind him, and a small puff of air. Jihoon turns the pancakes onto the plates and manages to cut Seungcheol’s pancake up a bit tinier.

“Good Morning, Cheollie.” Jihoon says, he didn’t even realize how soft his voice got talker to the younger.

Seungcheol smiles and rubs his eye with his fist as he leans against the table. Jihoon smiles as he sets the plate down in front of Seungcheol and he smiles back.

“Do you like chocolate chip pancakes?” Jihoon asks, “I don’t think I have ever made them for you.”

Seungcheol nods as he picks up his fork muffling a yawn in his shoulder. Jihoon can’t help but want to coo at how sleepy he looked. His black hair was going all in directions and his cheeks were red from how hard he must have slept.

Jihoon watches contently as Seungcheol eats the pancakes at a shockingly fast past. Jihoon didn’t realize how a six year old can consume SO much food. Jihoon was worried if he should make more for him or even hand over his untouched pancakes?

Seungcheol stops eating and drops his fork onto the table. Jihoon watches confusingly as Seungcheol forms his hand in claw shape and puts it up to his mouth slowly moving his throat like he’s swallowing. He does the motion again and Jihoon realizes that Seungcheol is thirsty.

Jihoon shuffles to the fridge and grabs the handle, “Uh, do you want orange juice or milk? Is there anything you like?”

Seungcheol points at the orange in the fruit bowl on the table and does the same drinking motion. Jihoon can’t help but grin as he pours him a glass of orange juice and keeps the carton next to him. Seungcheol chugs the juice so fast and asks for another cup signing “more” in sign language.

Jihoon nods and pours Seungcheol another glass and the younger keeps eating happily. He let out small hums and sighs as he tried to lick chocolate off of his elbow. Jihoon didn’t understand how he managed to do that either but Jihoon wipes at chocolate smushed in his cheek.

“Full?” Jihoon asks as Seungcheol leans into the chair rubbing at his stomach. He nods, and holds the plate out to Jihoon and the two walk it to the sink with already filled warm soapy water. Jihoon scoots the step ladder with dogs plastered on them and Seungcheol hops up.

Jihoon slowly rolls up Seungcheol’s sleeves, making sure they don’t get soaked as the two silently stand to wash the dishes. Seungcheol helps with the soap, and Jihoon washes and Seungcheol dries. Jihoon watches Seungcheol rub his eyes again to keep himself up and it was almost 9am.

Jihoon has been home with Seungcheol ever since he got adopted. So why was Jihoon have trouble recollecting what the three have done together for the past month?

Seungcheol climbs off the ladder and scratches at his tummy before pattering to the couch. He stretches towards the tv remote and waved at Jihoon to come closer. Ah, they always watch some kid show well they meaning Jeonghan and Seungcheol when Jihoon crams some studying in before his class. He got really good at blocking it out and he kind of feels bad for it.

“Ah, buddy, what show is it again? Your d-, uh,  I can’t really remember.” Jihoon stammers as he flops on the couch next to Seungcheol who sinking into the cushions.

250 is what Seungcheol shows on his hands with a soft smile and points at the tv. Jihoon nods and gets the show about two random pugs going on adventures that Seungcheol just seems to adore. His little fists bumped up and down on his legs as he moved along with the theme song.

Jihoon didn’t have his homework with him so he sat by Seungcheol and learned that these two pugs really don’t have a good owner. Like why does he work so hard and leave 3 pets and a robot dog behind? Their cat sister deserves better and the concept of a robotic dog threw Jihoon off but Seungcheol was smiling a lot and little breathy laughs escaped his lips. It made Jihoon feel warm hearing Seungcheol laugh a little.

The show felt like it lasted forever but the next two episodes Seungcheol couldn’t stop grinning and the younger somehow managed to curl himself into Jihoon. He had his head on Jihoon’s chest, where he probably could feel Jihoon’s thumping heart. His tinier hand is holding onto Jihoon’s fingers as he pats along to another random song on the screen. So cute.

Jihoon sees his phone buzzing on the coffee table and not moving Seungcheol, he manages to stretch to retrieve it swiftly.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey! Dude_ ,” Wonwoo says on the line, “ _How’s fatherly duty going?”_

“It’s going okay, we’re watching some dog show? Two pugs?”

“ _Puppy Dog Pals_.” Wonwoo says quickly, “ _Minghao goes batshit crazy when he watches that.”_

Jihoon wouldn’t be surprised cause Minghao is Minghao, “But what’s up? Checking in on me?”

Jihoon didn’t want to come off as desperate or self conscious but he felt that’s why Wonwoo was even calling him. Why else would he randomly call him for?

“ _Oh shut up, Hoon. I’m literally just calling cause you’re probably bored and it’s warm outside. I’m taking Minghao to the museum since I’m off work today and wanted to know if you wanted to come, jackass._ ”

 _“Dad! Swear jar_!” Minghao yells in the background and Jihoon hears Wonwoo groan as he drops a handful of coins into a car.

“Sorry, just got a little self conscious.” Jihoon mumbles, “But, yeah I think Cheol would like that.”

Jihoon looks down at Seungcheol who still has his eyes glued to the screen. Jihoon didn’t want Seungcheol to stay inside all day and he thinks having somebody else to help him out would be nice. Something in him also wanted to be selfish and keep Seungcheol preoccupied on his own.

“ _Stop having an internal battle, doofus. Come on over and bring some snacks cause Jun is getting more today and we’re low.”_ Wonwoo says, before hanging up abruptly.

Jihoon cards his hair as he taps Seungcheol’s shoulder, “Bud, do you want to go hang out with Wonwoo and Hao? We could go out to the museum and get ice cream.”

Seungcheol’s eyes light up at the mention of ice cream and he nods fast. With Jihoon’s minimal knowledge of sign language, Seungcheol signs how he wants to change his clothes. Jihoon thumbs up and says to let him know if he needs help changing at all.

Jihoon changes from the hoodie he’s slept in to a different hoodie, and some jeans. Seungcheol comes out in a t-shirt with T-Rex and some khaki shorts which made Jihoon realize that he might be overdressed but it is the museum. Jihoon made sure to grab a light jacket for Seungcheol incase he got cold later.

Jihoon scoops Seungcheol into his arms, and he props his head naturally into Jihoon’s neck and he wants to coo. It was so cute, and Jihoon thought maybe that it wasn’t going to be so bad. The booster seat that Seungcheol has was easier after some practice and Jihoon rested Dotty in his lap.

“Ready?” Jihoon asks and Seungcheol gives him a thumbs up.

Wonwoo didn’t live too far literally the complex next door so the drive was short. Jihoon offered to drive and all Wonwoo had to do was get Minghao’s seat and himself downstairs. Wonwoo didn’t argue cause Wonwoo loves not spending his gas when he needs too.

Seungcheol starts to pat on the window and Jihoon sees the dimpled smile that the two fell in love with. Minghao was waving back enthusiastically in Wonwoo’s arms as Wonwoo carried the younger into the back seat.

“Hi, Hoon! Hi Cheol!” Minghao yelps, as he grabs Seungcheol’s hand and smiles, “I missed you.”

Seungcheol keeps a big grin on his face as he mouths “me too” to Minghao. Seungcheol rarely mouths words to Jihoon mostly broken sign language and pointing along with thumbs up. It made Jihoon feel like Seungcheol was closer to Minghao, and it made him feel guilty for almost being jealous of a five almost six year old.

“Do you know how to get to the museum?” Wonwoo asked, “It isn’t too far. I’ll GPS and also play the music!”

Jihoon nods as Wonwoo starts the directions, he knew where the museum was at least assumes so. Minghao babbled about how him and his friends at school played with dragons and he painted a lot. Seungcheol looked at Minghao wide eyed and completely invested in what the other had to say. God, he’s so cute.

They arrive at the museum and Minghao tries to snap the door handle open. Jihoon frowns but can’t help but smile cause he’s so excited. He unbuckles Seungcheol and Seungcheol holds tight on his neck before getting set down. He, automatically holds onto Jihoon’s hand as they cross the street.

“Dad, we should take them to the mummy room! Cheol, do you want to see a mummy? They’re wrapped in toilet paper.” Minghao says, “It’s yucky but it’s cool!”

Jihoon looks down at Seungcheol who is looking up at him. Jihoon has to remember that fathers do this whole permission thing and he’s probably looking at him to figure out if he’s okay to go look at the mummy. Jihoon agrees and follows a very frantic Minghao to the Egyptian exhibit is and Minghao is practically a tour guide. After, Wonwoo tells him to lower his voice he rambles long about all this history.

“The mummy was a _king_ , Cheol. Did you know that? I wonder why they wrapped him up in toilet paper? Don’t you? I don’t think it’s nice he should be in clothes but maybe it’s cause he’s rich.”

And Seungcheol, Jihoon could tell was eating up every single mix of facts and lies that Minghao was spitting. Jeonghan before legally becoming Seungcheol’s father would tell Jihoon that Seungcheol can soak up anything like a sponge. He was so smart that it left Jeonghan in awe and Jihoon could see it happening beforehand.

“I don’t know where Minghao comes up with these stories. But, they’re fun to listen too.” Wonwoo says cutting Jihoon out his train of thought, “Cheol is loving it, don’t you think?”

Jihoon nods meekly, “He likes to learn new things and I think it’s great even if they might be a lie or two in the facts.”

Wonwoo scoffs, “Minghao adds random facts just for entertainment purposes. But, now for the dreaded question how are you doing? Good?”

Jihoon knew Wonwoo was asking from a friend point of view. Jihoon considered Wonwoo as family since they were kids and now they rely on each other for parent advice. Especially Wonwoo, who has been a dad with Jun since Jun got his ex pregnant and she left them with Minghao. In a parent aspect, Jihoon admires Wonwoo cause he loves Minghao so much and would lay down and do anything for that kid. Jihoon hopes to be like that with Seungcheol soon.

“I’m okay, it’s scary. Not comparing my kid to a dog but he’s like a dog. He doesn’t really speak so I get scared sometimes that I am not able to give him what he needs. I’m scared he’ll hate the idea of having parents who aren’t his.” Jihoon rambles, “And I am scared that he won’t ever feel like any place is his fucking home.”

Seungcheol’s history was a hurtful one, and Jihoon knew that. Jeonghan knew that and has shed tears over the boy before even bringing him home. The two are scared for him and themselves everyday that one day Seungcheol will want to go back to the orphanage. Jihoon made a small promise to himself that he’d be the best dad to Seungcheol. He wanted to give Seungcheol the parents that got taken away from him. He wouldn’t replace them but he’d give him a new start.

“Do you think Seungcheol is scared too? He’s in a new environment again, but he’s trusting you and I think that’s beautiful.” Wonwoo says as they keep following behind their kids.

“Didn’t Jeonghan say that Seungcheol has never been in a house longer than a month?” Wonwoo asks, “Isn’t almost 2 months in like two weeks? That’s huge and I think that shows a lot of how he knows you guys do care.”

“You’re doing fucking great, Jihoon. I know you were unsure with being a dad but you’re kicking ass.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to do but punch Wonwoo‘s arm out of reflex which had “thanks” in the motion. Wonwoo shrugs and pinches Jihoon’s cheek between in his finger in a retaliation in “you’re welcome”. Minghao and Seungcheol took them upstairs to the Asian artwork and Minghao mumbled random Chinese phrases that had on the paintings. Jihoon liked how Jun was teaching him that and English and Minghao loved it.

Wonwoo offered to take the boys to the gift shop and pay for them. Jihoon held Seungcheol’s hand as he followed behind Wonwoo who was chasing after Minghao. Seungcheol held onto Dotty as his big brown eyes gazed around the white walls clashed with paintings of all sizes.

“Are you having fun? Did Hao show you a lot of new stuff?” Jihoon asks, he kind of hated how soft his voice sounded.

Seungcheol nodded and smiled widely before mouthing, “I am!”

“That’s good, I’m happy that you’re having fun.” Jihoon says as he leads Seungcheol into the gift shop. There was books, little keychains and bracelets representing the artists featured in the museum. Seungcheol found a row of socks clad with artists on them, and pointed towards them.

Jihoon watched as Seungcheol grabbed three pairs before handing them off to Wonwoo. He had looked down at Seungcheol with an arched brow before he signed that he wanted to get them for him, Jihoon and Jeonghan. His son just picked a gift for him and Jeonghan. It made him want to just cry cause maybe he really didn’t hate Jihoon like he assumed.

Jeonghan grabbed some childbooks stashed in the back and handed them off to Wonwoo who frowned but still bought them anyway. After, purchasing the items they decided it would be good to get the ice cream. Seungcheol got cookies and cream and Jihoon just sat with wadded napkins to make sure he didn’t drop any on himself.

Minghao somehow managed to fall asleep mid eating and Wonwoo sighed even though Jihoon knew he thought it was cute. Seungcheol was getting sleepy but managed to stay awake on the walk back to the car. Jihoon didn’t even realize it was nearly 3 which is usually when they try and make Seungcheol sleep just a little. The walk was quiet and the drive was a bit calmer than before. Wonwoo mentioned m something about getting the car seat back later tonight and said goodbye to the both of them as he carried Minghao back home.

“Wanna nap?” Jihoon asks as he gets Seungcheol out of the car seat and Seungcheol nods as he makes grabby hands towards Jihoon.

It was cute and Jihoon scooped Seungcheol up and let him burrow his face deep into his neck. Getting back inside their home was a bit of a struggle but he carried Seungcheol to his bedroom and Seungcheol’s soft airy breathing filled Jihoon’s here and he fell asleep in his arms.

Jihoon didn’t know that he also fell asleep till he felt Jeonghan nudging his shoulder a bit. His eye opened to Jeonghan looking at him softly with his neck tie lose and his hair a little ruffled up. It was cute for him and Jihoon never stops falling in love with him over every little thing.

“I see you have your arms full.” Jeonghan says quietly as he slides his fingers through Jihoon’s arm, “He looks good, like, sleeping there.”

Jihoon cranes his neck a little to see Cheol’s head now in Jihoon’s open arm. His lips were parted as he slept peacefully with Dotty in his ever so tiny hands. His eyelashes laid prettily on his cheeks and Jihoon couldn’t help but think he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

“Did you guys have fun? I didn’t get any calls not even small updates.” Jeonghan says with a slight pout, “I missed you guys.”

Jihoon nods, “We missed you too, and I am sorry that I wasn’t on my phone a lot. I just wanted to focus solely on him.”

Jeonghan nods in agreement as he carefully takes his tie off, “And that’s great, I am happy that you two had so much fun. I’m proud of you, baby like I really am. You’re such a great father, you know that?”

Jihoon hums a little ignoring the heat rising in his face, “I never thought I’d get that compliment before but Cheol picked us out some socks from the gift shop. We should send a picture of them to your mother.”

“Aw, you remember my mom’s love for cheesy family pictures.” Jeonghan coos as he kisses Jihoon and Seungcheol’s head. Seungcheol moves a little and his eye opens slowly, and Jihoon gets to watch the adoration for Seungcheol fill in Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Hi Cheol, did you sleep well?”

Seungcheol nods as he rubs painfully at his eyes to wake up a little more before he opens his arms for Jeonghan. Jihoon doesn’t get jealous anymore when he sees Seungcheol and Jeonghan react, since Jeonghan has known Seungcheol longer than him. He does have to understand that they act differently, but their relationship makes Jihoon’s heart feel warm all over.

“Are you hungry? You slept a lot, dude. Uncle Wonwoo told me you guys got back at 3 and it’s almost 6:30. Do you want Mac and Cheese?”

Seungcheol nods as Jeonghan carries him to the kitchen. Jihoon follows behind tiredly as Jeonghan sets Seungcheol on the countertop with Dotty by his side. Jihoon pulls the barstool from underneath the island and curls his hand around Seungcheol’s tiny waist. Watching Jeonghan cook for their son was something Jihoon has grown to love very much.

And, Seungcheol, Jihoon was starting to love him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant remember if I mentioned Dotty but Dotty is Seungcheol’s stuffed Dalmatian dog! I will write about her later when I write about Seungcheol’s backstory ;-;


End file.
